Theren/Sayadar
This is the Story of Sayadar/Theren a Wizard/Cleric Back Story The Kingdom Of Gelirwen, a small port town. The Kingdom focuses on trades through sea. The kingdom is one of the wealthiest in the land. The kingdom has a simple governing system that has a leader with a council of elders. With in the city there was a man that was roughly 286 years old. This man is the focal point of the city. He came into being as a prince by lineage. His tattoo represented the struggle within his family. His family being power hungry realized the potential of their son at a young age and attempted to go by the "book" all of a sudden. The child Sayadar knowing that refused to allow himself to be escoralled. His father was a portly man who ate like one as well. His fathers name being Netal. Netal was at that time the king of his land. He struck a deal with the Kingdom of Elismyr to have their first born daughter to Anida marry his first born son. The premise of this is to "unite" our kingdoms. Both Netal and his son knew this was Netal's way of increasing the power and influence of his kingdom. While the other city would be subject to having a very strong male leader in Sayadar. Netal Thought that his son would overtake the kingdom in the name for Gelirwen. His son knowing his parents power craze sought a way to escape. But his son was smart, tactful, and immensley intellegent. He started making bribes and agreements within his kingdom. But his son knew he had to thorough. Many in the kingdom regardless of what was agreed upon would sell their soul for his father. The son made agreements for the first month that he was told of the arranged marriage. The son acted as if he would go with the ceremony even though he hated the idea. At 3:15a right when the guards change he snuck out never to return. His father of course sent people after him but never found him. So upon getting to another town he sought a job. He went into the local tavern and asked if they were hiring for help. The manager while running around looking like a chicken with it's head cut off immediately hired him. Theren as he was now going by. The name coming from his favorite book as a child. Theren made progress like no other and 2 months into working there he became an assitant manager. One of the reasons for that is his "capturing of bandits that were stealing from the store." The reality of it was they were from his kingdom trying to capture and bring him back to his homeland. Theren lasted another ten months without incident. Then one fatefull day a woman by the name of Essance came into his tavern asking for supplies. Theren having already resigned from his position said that they were fresh out of what she was looking for. his ex-manager disapointed in lost business realized it was best not to press the issue. Something about that woman unnerved him unlike any other he has been around. It did not help that it started storming and he has a bad history when bad feelings and storms appear. He then got on the boat to head anywhere else to escape that woman. He then realized after the boat set off that she got on the same boat. He really wasn't feeling comfortable so he went as far away from her as possible. However she just crept closer during the boat ride. The storm picking up more and more. She sat next to him and began with "no supplies eh?" To whit Theren Snorted in derision. He couldn't wait until the boat landed when it did he was the first of the boat. She followed him off the boat. Or was it her stop he wasn't sure but he had to escape he ran toward the forest but she kept comming. In the distance stood four figures that tried to take both of them back to their homelands. Not knowing who she was until she used fog cloud to enable escape did he know what was going on. {INSERT SCRIPT HERE} Afterward Theren decided he would travel with her and hope to hone his gifts and become the master of his craft he is meant to be. Other Links *Main Page *Grunther/Fenrir *Essance/Verya *Duhnd *Beep Boop *Rilla *Lynne